


Splash

by doublejoint



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lifeguards, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-23 14:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23246221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doublejoint/pseuds/doublejoint
Summary: Maybe, he thinks, he should tell Tatsuya not to flirt--but is what he’s doing really flirting?
Relationships: Himuro Tatsuya/Nijimura Shuuzou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Splash

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sannlykke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sannlykke/gifts).



> thank you for the prompt! ngl writing this made me a bit nostalgic for my lifeguarding days

Shuuzou’s only had the lifeguard job a year, since he’d been old enough to get certified in school, and in that time he’s become one of the most senior people here. It makes some degree of sense; most lifeguards are students like him, and for them the position is transient, a stepping stone, beer money or a stamp on their resume or college application, or hired on a short contract for the busy season in the summer. But it’s also so cyclical; show one newbie the ropes and here comes another, and so on--it’s not the worst thing to happen when you’re a lifeguard (and the number of people who have actually needed help beyond a lost wallet or scraped knee don’t take up all the fingers on one hand) but it’s annoying at best. 

The newest hire is interviewed on one of Shuuzou’s off days; he starts on another. His name’s Tatsuya and he’s apparently a charmer--probably here to flirt with other young, attractive people and show off his muscles, Shuuzou decides. Maybe that’s too cynical, too judgy of a person he’s never met, hasty and harsh. He doesn’t have to be harsh in a job like this--or maybe he does, because lifeguards do nothing until they really matter, instants later. Or he’s just overthinking this to avoid thinking about his math homework.

The first day that both he and Tatsuya are working, it becomes abundantly clear that overthinking will no longer be a problem, if it ever was. Shuuzou dumps his backpack on the break room table, clears his throat, and then Tatsuya turns around. He smiles, and it hits Shuuzou deep inside his gut, the alignment of Tatsuya’s features, that bone structure, one eye hidden behind the sweep of his hair. 

“Uh, hi,” says Shuuzou.

“Hi,” says Tatsuya. “I’m Tatsuya.”

“Uh. Shuuzou. Nice to meet you.”

Tatsuya sticks out his hand and Shuuzou shakes it; the brief touch is enough for him to want to hold on to Tatsuya’s firm grip and smooth skin. He tells himself to get a fucking grip, that this is his new coworker, and he absolutely cannot let himself be distracted at work by a pretty boy, even if he’s really, really pretty. 

“Just, uh, gonna go get changed,” says Shuuzou, making his way over toward the lockers where he keeps his unform and whistle. “Let me know if you need any help.”

He cringes as the door shuts behind him. Apparently, Tatsuya has this effect on everyone at least, so hopefully Shuuzou doesn’t look more pathetic than anyone else.

* * *

Unfortunately, Tatsuya seems particularly inclined to torture Shuuzou. Somehow, he’s always on the next rotation from Shuuzou, brushing by him when they switch places on the chair, lifting his tank top to wipe the sweat from his brow and showing off his well-defined muscles. He complements Shuuzou’s shooting form when Shuuzou throws a balled-up napkin into the trash in the break room; Shuuzou remarks that he’d used to play basketball and Tatsuya says he still does and opens up an invitation for one-on-one. He starts calling Shuuzou Shuu, and Shuuzou would by lying if he claimed to mind or that it didn’t feel really fucking good to hear Tatsuya say it. He can read Shuuzou’s messy handwriting without a problem, and doesn’t tease him for it (maybe because his handwriting is just as bad). All summed together, there’s no chance of Shuuzou’s crush just going away the way they usually do. 

Maybe, he thinks, he should tell Tatsuya not to flirt--but is what he’s doing really flirting? Isn’t this Shuuzou’s problem, anyway? How is he supposed to talk about this? It’s easier to talk to the more junior lifeguards about the length of their breaks or body odor, or to the high school kids about getting their working papers in. Even when it’s other people flirting on the job, Shuuzou’s usually the one to remind them about not socializing when they’re on duty. At least no one’s come and reprimanded him, so he probably isn’t that bad. 

(On the other side of the pool, Tatsuya blows his whistle at some kids running on the deck, and Shuuzou resolves not to think about that. When he tells himself to focus on the job, counting heads and surveying the position, it’s not too hard to reel his mind in, out of the gutter and away from Tatsuya.)

* * *

“Coffee?”

Shuuzou blinks. Tatsuya’s waiting outside the pool, large cup of coffee from the food cart in each hand. He doesn’t have the keys yet, so he’d gotten here early and intended to, and he’s now offering Shuuzou one of the coffees. Shuuzou’s way too tired for this.

“Huh?”

“Coffee? Do you want some?”

“Uh--sure, I mean, let me open the gate first.”

Tatsuya’s mouth curls up in amusement, and Shuuzou feels like an idiot all over again. Of course Tatsuya knows; of course he’s teasing Shuuzou about it.

“How’s the basketball?”

Tatsuya hums. “I wish I had more time to practice.”

“Can’t say I don’t know the feeling,” Shuuzou says. “But, you know, if you don’t totally kick my ass on our one-on-one, maybe I can help?”

He almost cringes, but stops himself, though he’s turned toward the gate, wiggling the key in the lock until it finally turns. 

“I guess we’d better find out how good you are,” Tatsuya says, handing over the coffee.

His hands stay on the coffee cup as he holds it out; Shuuzou takes it and doesn’t shy away from brushing over Tatsuya’s knuckles. 

“How much do I owe you?”

“Don’t worry about it,” says Tatsuya. 

They could open the gate and go in, but all the paperwork and routines can wait, just a few moments more. They’re a little early. A chorus of cicadas rises from a nearby tree. 

“You free tonight?” Shuuzou says.

“Yes.”

He’s still making no move to go inside. Shuuzou very badly wants to kiss him, but they’re so close to being on the clock. And what’s a few more hours when he’s waited this long already?


End file.
